Warmth
by swoobats
Summary: VrisKan "She was insufferable, yes, but I couldn't think of a better place to be than pressed tight against her, sleeping the day away." -Mild T-


**I have been feeling under the weather lately, but I believe it to be some awful allergies and I'll leave it at that. So, to keep myself sane in these warming months, I wrote a little ficlet to stave off a bit of loneliness and tame my restlessness. I do hope you enjoy this little pwp! Short, quick, and sweet, a quick little Vriska/Kanaya drabble for the mild. This is purposely short, so you won't be finding a very long fic, I'm afraid. I'd say a bit of a strong T, mild M? Nothing too intense, I'm afraid. My "snap" has a late "to" it when it comes to rating my fics. There's just a bit of Vriska being touchy feely, but nothing too severe. It is a bit of an AU, and if it is dreadfully OOC, please tell me so I can better the style I've been writing them in. First fic actually published on this site, oh my. Better kick it off with a bang rather than keeping you, shall we?**

It was impossible to be around Vriska sometimes. Honestly, I can find her to be absolutely insufferable. But somehow here I was, lounging with her on a mountain of pillows, an endless drivel of words and tacky, strained music pouring from the TV in front of us. Vriska's head was pressed across my legs, eyes trained with rapt attention to the bright popping colors dancing across the screen. I was surprised by how soft Vriska's hair was between my fingers, even more by how complacent she was being. Little hums of contentment bubbled up every so often from the back of her throat in husky sighs and warbled mumbles. I felt her contort around in my lap, rolling until she was sitting up and folding her arms loosely around my waist. But oh, she was warm, fever hot and grinning like a madwoman.

Vriska was always sudden, fast and unforgiving like a riptide that swept you off of your feet. She tugged at my waist, pulling me forward and hummed a little number as she bumped her nose against mine, and I could only think of how impossibly adorable she was. She dragged her hands up, her breath coming out in puffs of febrile air on my neck. Despite her crowding me, I found myself shivering and clutching her elbows as she cradled the base of my skull in her warm hands. "Feeling a little _flushed_, Kanaya," she husked out "Or is it just warm in here?" That was unforgivably tacky. But she was so unbearably hot, warming me wherever her fingertips grazed.

She pulled me closer still, pressing fluttering kisses to my neck, peppering me with little bursts of crackling electricity under my skin, burning into my veins. Vriska was humming again, rolling the noise in her throat, punctuating it with more kisses. I felt her eyelashes brush against my cheeks, fluttering like butterfly wings. It was pleasant, warm, and her humming put me at ease as we melted down into the cushions.

She was being insufferable, as usual. But finally, finally! Her lips were warm and soft, wonderful against my own, working slowly with lazy strokes and subdued vigor. Vriska sighed against me, and I relaxed as I wrapped my arms up around her neck, pulling her to me and encouraging her to snap to it. She happily wrapped her arms around me, deepening her kiss with that infuriatingly boundless enthusiasm. It was hard to ignore the way she tugged at me, pulling me tight as I felt her tongue probe the seam of my mouth, instantly going lax and giving away to her prodding. She may not be the easiest to deal with, but when she kisses me, it's safe to say my brain malfunctions and shuts down beyond recovery. She is truly amazing, despite her unsavory brusque nature; amazing and warm, and oh so good with her nimble hands and delicious noises.

I sighed and melted, allowing her to lean over me and just ghost her hands over me, palming all of the right places. I felt her faintly brush my chest and I breathed in sharply, letting it out in a shivering sigh, combing my fingers through her hair as she huddled close to me and pressed forward, pushing against me and rolling back and forth, her body undulating against mine. We were unrushed, lost to the world and it felt lovely, being so at ease and together. The choppy, static hiss of the noisy program was put on hold, exchanged instead with the soft moans and breathy sighs as we lived in our own little world. It was nice to let go and feel our bodies meld together, moving to a silent song in our bones and reaching completion, effortless and beautiful.

I felt weak looking at that feral grin of pure satisfaction as Vriska tossed her hair back, the deep glittering navy blue eyes boring into mine as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. She was insufferable, yes, but I couldn't think of a better place to be than pressed tight against her, sleeping the day away.

**Ah, that was short. I crave the sweet, sweet nectar of the gods known as reviews.**


End file.
